This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Dispensers for dispensing liquids and the like are known in the art. Some of these conventional dispensers dispense liquids as a spray. Aspects of this disclosure relate to innovative dispensers of liquids wherein the liquid is dispensed from a compressible tube as a spray.